A variety of devices are known and used nowadays to selectively lift and lower heavy objects, relative to a specific position. However, where the heavy objects are plant cable racks, elevated piping, not all lifting and lowering devices are equally suitable.
Where elevated piping, cable racks, or supports therefore, require corrosion protection, painting, welding, cable placement and other maintenance or inspection activities, cranes with riggers and operators, chainfalls and so-called “bobby jacks” are often utilized to assist with lifting and lowering operations. While all of the abovementioned devices are capable of achieving selective lifting or lowering of the heavy elevated piping, cable racks, or supports therefore; not all are equally effective, safe and user friendly.
It is believed that the jack, system of this invention and the jack used with said system address shortcomings in the abovementioned prior art systems and provide a safe solution to a long-felt need in industry.